Two Worlds
by RaeAngel
Summary: A Charmed/Adam-12 crossover. Piper and Paige performs a spell that backfires on them transporting Malloy and Reed to 2002. The Charmed Ones struggle to get them back to their own time and protect them from demons
1. Part One: What Happened?

1 Disclaimer: The characters of the supernatural drama Charmed and the 1970s cop drama Adam-12 don't belong to me. The songs I'm Ready and Have You Really Loved a Woman? by Bryan Adams, Hero by Mariah Carey, Let It Be by the Beatles, California Dreamin' by the Mamas and the Papas, Piano Man and She's Always A Woman by Billy Joel also don't belong to me. Please don't sue me. I have no money what so ever. I'm not making money out of this story. It's for entertainment only.  
  
2 Summary: While out patrolling, Malloy and Reed are transported to the year 2002 when Piper and Paige perform a spell that backfires on them. Now the Charmed Ones struggle to find a spell to send the two LAPD officers back to their own time and to get them to trust them.  
  
Author's Note: This story takes place about three months after the events of the Charmed episode Muse To My Ear. This is my time writing an Adam-12 fan fic so please be gentle.  
  
2.1 Two Worlds  
  
By RaeAngel  
  
Part One: What happened?  
  
January 16, 2002  
  
San Francisco, California  
  
Piper and Paige walked up the attic of the Halliwell Manor to look up the Book Of Shadow for a time-traveling spell. The same one that Piper, Phoebe and Prue used two years earlier. Piper flipped the pages of the book while Paige waited impatiently. Piper flipped the pages until she found the spell she was looking for.  
  
"Perfect!!" she exclaimed.  
  
"It's about time!" Paige complained.  
  
Piper ignored her and started to light candles on the floor. Paige got up to help her. When they were finished, the two sisters gathered in a circle and said the incardination.  
  
2.1.1 Magic forces through the light  
  
Traveling through space and time  
  
Take us the desired time and place  
  
Take us through the darkness and light  
  
Take us there now  
  
Piper and Paige held onto the stand where the Book was sitting on and expected to disappear in a beam of light but instead two separate beams of light encircled around the candle lit circle and revealed two very groggily but confused men. Both of them were wearing police uniforms of the 70s. One of the men looked tall with strawberry blonde hair and gray eyes. The other officer was about as tall with brown hair and eyes; he got up and gave the two stunned sisters a suspicious look. Piper and Paige gave each other confused and bewildered looks before looking back at the two men.  
  
"What the hell just happened?" Piper finally demanded  
  
"I was just asking the same question." The first police officer said.  
  
"Who are you?" Paige demanded.  
  
"I'm Officer Pete Malloy and this is my partner Jim Reed. Would you mind telling me who you are?"  
  
"My name is Piper Halliwell and this my sister Paige." Piper replied.  
  
"Okay now that we know who each other are, do you think we should go and tell Phoebe and Leo what happened?" Paige said.  
  
Piper stared at her. "You read my mind." She said and walked downstairs unaware that she left Paige alone with Pete and Jim.  
  
Phoebe's going to kick my and Paige's asses for this. Leo's going to be pissed. Piper thought as she went downstairs and into the living room where Leo, Phoebe and Cole were sitting and talking. They stopped when Piper came in with a crooked expression on her face.  
  
"Piper, how did your time-travel go?" Leo said.  
  
"Well Paige and I didn't exactly time-travel. We accidentally transported a couple of LAPD officers from their time to ours." Piper said in a nervous voice.  
  
"WHAT!!!!!" Leo, Phoebe and Cole practically shouted.  
  
"Where's Paige?" Phoebe demanded.  
  
"Up in the attic with the officers." Cole and Phoebe ran upstairs while Leo orbed. Piper groaned and followed her sister, friend and husband.  
  
This chapter is a little mixed up but the next one will be better. One of the songs will be in the next chapter so stay tuned. 


	2. Part Two: Introductions

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed or Adam-12. I wish I do. Please don't sue me. I have no money. It's for entertainment only and not for profits.  
  
Summary: In Part 1, Piper and Paige performed a spell that backfired on them and transported Malloy and Reed from 1973 Los Angeles to 2002 San Francisco. The two officers and the two Charmed Ones meet and then Piper told Phoebe, Cole and Leo the whole damn mess.  
  
Author's Note: This part will have Malloy and Reed introduced to Phoebe, Cole and Leo and then they talk. This is my first Adam-12 fic so please be gentle and bear with me. A sequel to this story is in the works so stay tuned.  
  
  
  
Part Two: Introductions  
  
Phoebe and Cole ran as fast as they could to the attic. When they reached it, Phoebe felt the strength go out of her legs when she saw Paige and the two police officers. Oh, My God! Piper and Paige did it! She thought as her eyes found Paige's face. The younger woman's face turned beet red and lowered her eyes to the floor. Phoebe's eyes then turned to the officers. One of them looked suspicious and looked at Cole and Phoebe with a distrustful stare. The other one looked from Paige to Phoebe and kept his gaze on her. The tension mounted when Leo orbed in causing the two men to jump back in shock and confusion.  
  
"It's okay. He's here to help." Phoebe said trying to ease tensions.  
  
"How did he get here?" The younger officer demanded.  
  
"He orbed." Paige replied and then turned to Cole and Phoebe. "Cole, Phoebe, Leo. This is.." she paused.  
  
"Pete Malloy and Jim Reed." Pete finished for her.  
  
Paige gave him a grateful smile and continued. "Pete, Jim. This is my other sister Phoebe, her boyfriend Cole and Piper's husband Leo."  
  
Phoebe was about to take Pete's hand and shake it when a crash and a cry of 'Phoebe, Paige!" met her ears. She and Cole ran back downstairs with Paige, Pete, Jim and Leo close behind them. What she saw almost made her sick. An ugly looking demon turned away from Piper who had been fighting him and threw an energy ball at the group and they scattered. Cole, Phoebe and Jim threw themselves onto the floor. Paige grabbed Pete's arm and orbed. The energy ball almost hit them but it made a hole in the wall. Paige and Pete orbed back at the same spot where the energy ball hit. The demon was about to throw another energy ball at them when Cole took a dagger and stabbed him with it. The demon screamed and exploded in a fire ball. Pete and Jim stood shocked and not believing what they were seeing.  
  
"What was that?" Pete asked.  
  
"A demon." Paige replied.  
  
Jim looked as though he was going to have a stroke. "Did you say a 'demon'?" he asked.  
  
Duh!!! Piper thought. "Yeah." She replied.  
  
"Who are you?" Pete asked now suspicious and curious.  
  
Piper, Phoebe and Paige hesitated before they looked from Pete and Jim to Cole and Leo and back to the two officers again.  
  
"We're witches." Phoebe finally said.  
  
The officers looked at each other before looking back at the sisters. Oh, boy. This is gonna be tough. Phoebe thought.  
  
Sorry this is so short. I'm busy writing another story and school. If you guys have any suggestions about how to improve the chapter e-mail me at carterangel84@hotmail.com. Stay tuned!!! 


End file.
